


Strange Addictions

by Nikko010194



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikko010194/pseuds/Nikko010194
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As drama and misfortune unfold there is a new unexpected romance uprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"You fucking whore!" A raging Draco was in his dorm, completely revolted to find his girlfriend in bed with the boy who lived. "Draco! Draco I can explain-" Pansy cried as she scrambled to gather up her clothing. Harry too was scrambling, though he was trying to get away from Draco's wand, which was pointed at his chest. "Silencio!" Draco roared, silencing Pansy as he rounded on Harry. "You think that just because you're Harry fucking Potter you could come in here and fuck my girlfriend... ON MY BED?" Harry held up one hand, as the other was clutching a blanket around his waist. "Dra-Draco come on... We can work this out, can't we?" Draco laughed, a loud and crazy laugh. "Work.. Work it out?! STUPEFY!" He screamed, knocking Harry out and slamming him against the wall. "Stupid fucking prat," Draco muttered, spitting on him. He rounded on Pansy, dragging her down the stairs by her hair and throwing her naked and silent into the common room. "There, now you can show everyone. Show them your fucking shame," he kicked her and then turned to make his way out of the common room. "Go ahead, fuck the boy who lived all you want," he shouted on his way out the common room, "Your fucking pussy's loose anyway," he added in a mutter.  
An hour later and the entire school knew. Draco was out by the lake, still seething with anger. He wondered how the boy who lived's girlfriend was taking it and whether or not she had jinxed his balls off. Remembering that she was great with hexes, having been on the receiving end of a few, he felt a little better knowing that Harry was going to get at least some of what he deserved.

 

"I hate you! Why in the bloody hell did you do it?! And I didn't even find out from you! I found out from some stupid Slytherin seventh year." Ginny screeched. They were on the front steps to the school and fast drawing a crowd. Harry took a step up the stairs reaching for her."Ginny please. You're making a scene. Let's not do this here, I think we should talk about it later."Ginny looked at him in disbelieve,later he wanted to talk later?,"No there is no later for us Harry Potter! We are over! I hate you and never want to see your face again."Ginny raced down the steps to were Harry was standing looking stunned and punched him in the face. Continuing down the stairs she ran with tears streaming down her face not knowing were she was going.  
When she finally came to a stop she was in front of tree next to the lake. Ginny sat down put her head in her hands and broke down. She wished that Draco had finished Harry off.

 

Draco had been laying by the lake, watching the giant squid poke a tentacle out to feel around his foot, idly wondering what would happen if the squid would just snatch him up and eat him, but he was well aware the squid didn't eat students. He noticed Ginny rushing towards him, and another mild, idle thought passed through his mind. 'I wonder if she knows...' he thought to himself for a moment, but it was obvious she did know. "So I guess you heard, ey Red?" he asked, his eyes locked on her red hair. He liked red hair. Maybe not Ginny's red hair, particularly because it was Ginny's but red was a good color.

 

Ginny looked around at him,"What do you want Malfoy! I'm in no mood to deal with your crap. Why didn't you just bloody kill him? I can't do it he's my brothers best friend."She saw that he wasn't smirking like he usually does.She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Wait your really upset."Quickly closing her mouth she turned away. He wouldn't want her sympathy he'd scoff at her and tell her to grow up. But seeing his face like that reminded her of Harry's be trail It made her so angry that her nails were cutting into her palms.  
Ginny looked back at him,"Why? Why would anyone do that?"

 

Draco shrugged. He wasn't quite as upset that Pansy cheated on him. He knew she was cheating on him. That part was okay when she was just fucking Slytherins, and not in his bed. "Well I know why she cheated on me," he said lazily, "It's because I didn't sleep with her. I'm willing to bet that's why Harry cheated on you," he said, taking a stab in the dark and assuming she was a virgin, "But if you were fucking him maybe Pansy paid him or something," he said in a voice that said he didn't much care, but the look on his face was still extremely upset. She'd fucked on his bed. She'd fucked Harry fuckin Potter on it, no less. He had half a mind to fuck someone on Harry's bed.... As the gears in his thoughts began to move, his eyes moved towards her.

 

Ginny was offended. How dare he say something like that to a lady! 'Well he is a Slythrin she thought. "For your information I did not in fact not sleep with him. We had agreed to wait. Well apparently he didn't want to wait. He can go fuck himself. Wait he probably already did that."  
She sat down next to him, all of a sudden feeling drained to the bone. She looked him in the eyes and got a very strange feeling."Why are you looking at me like that? If you're going to start to bully me I'm just going to leave. I really don't need that right no Draco." Ginny took a shot calling him by his first name. Only his friends could do that and not get a wand pointed at them. At the moment she really could care less though.

 

Draco's lips curled into a smile, and he laughed, shaking his head. "If I were going to bully you I'd have called you Weasel instead of Red, wouldn't I?" he asked in an amused tone, shrugging his shoulders a little. He knew she was a virgin. He wasn't sure how he knew, but she seemed like the sort of girl that would want to wait. Har-de-har-har, let's ask a boy with a dick to wait for sex. Fat chance. He eyed her for a moment when she called him Draco, but he figured if he was calling her Red she had the right. He was more interested in why she was so close to him. "So if you're worried about me bullying you, why are you so delectably close?" 

 

She looked at him doubtfully,"I guess. What do you mean by 'delectably close' I just don't want to be by myself at the moment." Ginny noticed how cute his blond hair was when it fell in his face and how his green eyes sparkled. She shook her head 'wait what are you thinking?' she scolded herself. She couldn't think Draco was cute. Not after the years of bullying and torment.But was it possible he was flirting with her? Ginny didn't have much experience in this department.

 

Draco could see the uncertainty in her face and that made him chuckle again. He turned away from her, dropping his head back onto the grass as his eyes focused back on the lake. "Well when any woman besides my own fat cow is this close I'd call it delectable," he said easily, though he had a feeling it was the red hair that made it delectable. "It's not like it bothers me that you're so close," he said easily, picking up a rock and chucking it lightly into the lake, watching it sink with a plop. "It just leaves me to wonder why you'd want to be close to me of all people."

 

Ginny turned and watched the kids strolling along. She was glad it was a Sunday and didn't have to go to classes. "Well, I don't know why to tell you the truth And if you didn't like her so much then why did you go out with her?" She hoped she hadn't over stepped her bounds. Silly as it was she felt a little deflated that he would like it if anyone but his girlfriend was around. 'Stop being so silly you're acting like a little girl' she told herself. "Well if you don't mind." she laid down next to him. She made sure she wasn't to close but she contently didn't try to stay away.

 

Draco shrugged lightly, "Well. If I were single I'd have women throwing themselves at me. Which is not that bad," he said, shrugging again, "But gets tiring after a while, I assure you. Pansy was just the biggest and the baddest of my house, and so she was sort of like a personal anti-pussy body guard." He chuckled a little at the thought, then noticed that Ginny had laid down next to him. People were glancing at them on their way past and he could see the same mild curiosity in their faces that was in his own. "So why'd you date Potter?" he asked. He knew it wasn't the same thing, it couldn't be, but if she had the right to ask, so did he.

 

She scoffed,"A little full of yourself much? I don't know. I had a cruch on him when I was yunger, and then he asked me out. So I guess I just said yes based on the fact that I liked him then." Ginny played with a lose strand of thread on the bottom of her green tank-top. She saw the people staring as they walked by and payed them no attention. "So you and Pansy going to fix things up? I told Harry I hate him and I never wanted to see his face again. Also punched him in the face."She showed him her black and blue knuckles.

 

Draco looked down at her injured knuckles with an almost proud look on his face, "Nicely done," he said, sliding his wand out of his pocket. "Here." He tapped her knuckles lightly, muttering, "Episky," and watching as the bruises disappeared. "There. Now his face probably still hurts and your hand doesn't." He was quite for a moment or so before shrugging, "I think I'd rather have girls throwing themselves at me than date her again," he said truthfully.

 

Ginny bit her lip shyly,"Thank you. I hope I hit him hard enough. He deserves much more than that though."She looked at him for a second, all of a sudden she got a silly idea. "Well, maybe you don't have to put up with all the girls if you don't want to....Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'm just a silly little girl."Ginny could feel the heat rising in her face. She turned her head away so Draco wouldn't see just how red her face could get. As she felt the heat fading from her face she turned her face up to the sun and soaked up the warmth.

 

Draco could see the blush rising to her cheeks and he smirked a little, using his shoulder to nudge hers. "You know, Red, this might be one of the only times we'll ever have the same idea," he said wisely, nodding his head. He sat up, crossing his legs and looking out at the water. "Little girl or not, Red, you're attractive and the whole school knows it." He turned to her with a smug sort of a grin on his face, "I wonder how mad Potter would be if your next boyfriend happened to be a certain blond, jackass Slytherin," he mused playfully.

 

"I don't know. But I'm guessing on a scale from one to ten he'd be a sixty-five. Oh, it would be so much fun to see his face if he heard that! He'd be worse than Snape at Ron!"Ginny looked up at him from her spot on the ground. She smiled wickedly and sat up, picking a flower from near by. "Well why don't we just test it out then?"she inquired standing up. Looking down at him now she offered her hand to help him up. 

 

Draco took her hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he yanked her down against his chest, her hair falling around their faces like a red, glistening wall. "You know what that means, don't you?" he asked, a smirk on his lips, looking up into her eyes, "All your friends will think you're mad for me and you can't tell them you're not, cause it'd ruin the act." His free hand slid to her waist, holding her lightly against his chest, "And you'll have to deal with this," he added, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips. He hadn't expected it to be good, really, since it was Ginny Weasley, but it was surprisingly exciting.

 

Ginny hadn't expected Draco to pull her down, but she decided that she liked the way she fit neatly into his lap. He kissed her full on the lips right in front of everyone out here. When they broke Ginny gasped. Not from distaste but from the fact that she didn't mind. She could feel the heat once again rising up her face. "I think that I wouldn't mind that too much." Ginny said coyly putting her arms around his neck. 

 

Draco had to admit that kissing Ginny wasn't terrible. Her tiny, startled little gasp was even cute. Come to think of it, Ginny wasn't really ugly. He smiled lightly at the blush rising into her cheeks, and reached up to lightly press the back of his hand against her burning cheeks, grinning. "You're cute when you blush," he said, chuckling. It felt odd to tell her she was cute. Thinking it seemed to be okay, but it felt odd to say it. He was silent for a moment before standing up, pulling her up in his arms as he went. "Let's go find someone gossipy," he said, smirking, carrying her off.

 

Looking up at the blond boy who held her, she didn't know what to make of him. But she did know that she wanted to see the look on Harry's face when he found out. Ginny didn't want someone else to tell him something she could just show him.  
"Draco, it's almost dinner time. Instead of just telling someone lets just make an entrance."Ginny looked about at all the people watching as Draco carried her. Wondering if the new news would reach Harry before he saw.

 

Draco smiled wickedly, looking down at her. "Well I was planning on letting your brothers see us, since the twins can't keep their mouths shut, but going straight to Harry works well too. Would you like to sit at my table with my for dinner? I promise no one will bother you." He said, making his way towards the castle with her in his arms. She was light, it was nice

 

"OK, but as long as I don't have to sit next to Crabb or Goyle. I don't like them very much. And please don't get into a fight with Fred or George. They already really hate you." Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired and it had been an extremely long day. Not sure what to make of all of it, she just wanted to get to dinner so Harry would see them the straiten it all out in her head. 

 

Draco chuckled a little, "I'm sure if you told the twins you were getting back at Potter for cheating on you they'd hate me a little less and Potter a little more," he said, letting his lips ghost against her temple lightly as he spoke, sending warm air out against her skin. He carried her into the great hall with ease, smiling lightly at the whispers and gasps that were following them in. He was mildly amused to hear Hermione squeal as he watched her nearly knock Harry out in her attempt to get his attention, pointing furiously at them.


	2. DA Can't Help You Now Potter

Harry rubbed his head and turned to see why Hermione had nearly killed him. There was Draco but he was doing something that Harry's mind couldn't process. It seemed that he was carrying Ginny into the Great Hall. To harry this made no sense. Why would Ginny be anywhere near Draco. He must be imagining things. But his pounding head and Hermione's flailing arm told him that he wasn't. He turned to Ron,"Do you know anything about this?" he demanded. Ron shook his head and glared in Draco's direction,"No but I'm damn sure going to find out." Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head,"No, I'll do it." Harry got up and marched over to the Slytherin table where they were now happily seated between Blaze and a girl that Harry didn't know.  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny looked up at him and burrowed her face into Dracos sleeve. She couldn't bare to look at him. Putting up with his tantrums and abuse was bad enough, but he had cheated on her and dared to speak to her? No. She wasn't going to put up with it. Draco glanced up at Harry and turned back to is conversation with Blaze as if he hadn't spoke and wasn't worth speaking to.   
Harry had had enough of this game and slammed his fist on the table,"I said what the bloody fucking hell is going on?" he screamed. At this point the scene had attracted the attention of all the dinners in the hall. A hush fell over the Great Hall as all the other students watched with unease. Ginny glanced up to the head table was frightened when she realized none of the teachers where yet in the hall.  
Draco smirked and without looking in his direction said just loud enough for Harry to hear,"I don't know why you are so upset Potter. Don't you have a new slut to play with? Now run along and leave us be." Of course Harry didn't go anywhere. He just got angrier and angrier seeing Draco's gloating face.  
"Are you just shacking up with her to get back at me? Is that your plan you pale faced little twit? Fine see if I care. She's not much good in the sac anyways." Harry glared down at Ginny and she moved more into Draco. She was actually scared of him. Draco noticed this and narrowed his eyes.  
"Why is it that I think you really do care Potter? Why is it that I think your down right bloody pissed and have no intentions of letting this go? Oh it's because you're the perfect boy isn't it? Because you're the chosin one and get everything you want isn't it? Well I'm sorry but your string of spoiled bratness ends here. Now I'm sorry that you can't accept the fact that I've declared I happen to quite like your little ginger,"as he said this he ran his hand over Ginnys head in a protective way,"but you'll just have to move on."  
"The bloody hell I will! I challenge you to a duel. The best man gets the girl." Harry thought he had Draco now. Draco has never been able to best him at spell casting. He smiled and leaned back off the table waiting for his response. As was the rest of the hall.  
"Fine Potter if that's what you'd like. Tomorrow morning Room of Requirement. I assume you know the place?" Harry nodded pounded his fist on the table one last time turned and walked back to his own house table where Ginny knew she should be sitting. Something didn't sit well with her. In her experience Harry never fought fair and she didn't think that this would be the one exception.  
"Draco I really need to talk to you." Ginny pulled on his sleeve and started to drag him out of the Great Hall everyone had gone to looking at the ceiling or the tables as she looked around the hall. Outside of the Great Hall she continued to pull him down corridor after corridor. Ten minutes later she finally stopped. They were outside Professor Snapes office who of course was not there. At this point Draco was beginning to worry and think that maybe Ginny was rethinking this whole thing. It shouldn't have bothered him if she was, but for some strange reason it did.  
"Dear what's the matter?" He pulled her close and nuzzled his nose into the top of her hair. She was shaking and seemed to be very frightened.   
Ginny pulled back just enough so she could talk,"Harry is worse then everyone thinks he is." She shrugged off her jacket underneath she wore just a tight fitting tank top. Draco stared down at her too distracted with her breasts to notice what she was trying to show him. He didn't think she was wearing a bra. For some reason he sure wanted to find out. Ginny let out a sob and that pulled Draco back down to earth. He noticed her arms. Both of her upper arms and shoulders where covered in gigantic bruises.   
Draco let out a hiss and narrowed his eyes,"I'll kill the son of a bitch!" Ginny leaned back into him and began sobbing. She couldn't help it, but all the while she was shaking her head."What do you mean? After he did this to you? Potter is going to pay. And it most certainly is going to be with himself. I can't believe that you let him do this to you." He didn't know why this bothered him so much. She was just his 'pretend' girlfriend right?  
"He didn't mean to. At least that's what he always said. But if I made him angry he always got this way with me. Draco I'm scared. I've never told anyone this before. I don't even know why I'm telling you. Or why you even care. All I know is that I don't want to go back to my house tonight. I can't. He'll find me. You saw how angry he was in the Great Hall." She shivered and moved back into him. She refused to go back. Couldn't even. To face everyone and see their looks. Ginny just knew that Harry would be waiting for her.  
"Listen you're going to stay in the Room of Requirement tonight. But first we have to make a detour." Draco sighed and pulled away from her careful to not touch her arms or shoulders. He turned and started to walk back they way they had come and took her to the fourth floor where all the head boys and girls offices where. He muttered nonsense to himself the whole way. Ginny couldn't hear him but she guessed it was along the lines of what he'd like to do to Harry.  
They got to the Slytherins office. There was a big room with two desks and a door leading off into both the left and the right of the room. It contained a small bed fit for one person and a chair. That was it. The walls were bare and the room seemed creepy.  
Draco looks at her curiously as she asks in disbelief if he's willing to help her, and nods. It wasn't as much as him being a prefect, though it was his duty to protect her. He just didn't like the idea of Harry pushing her around. It sounded much too much like his father. "I'd be careful though, if Harry knows you're there he can get to you," he adds, looking at her with an air of concern. His eyes widen a little at her exclamation of whether or not Harry was talking about her, and nods again, "Am I to assume he's not then?"

"Of course I'm not fucking him! Do you really think I would. I know the real him and it's not so pretty. As for the room of requirement if you pose the words carefully he can't get in."Ginny really wasn't sure she wanted to do this anymore. What if someone got hurt too badly. What if Malfoy got hurt? She couldn't live with that kind of guilt on her. Not to mention the fact that he's head boy and if anyone found out what punishment would the headmaster give. He thought Harry his own son.

Draco, having no real need to think about Harry fucking Ginny at all waves a hand, "I didn't say you were fucking him, Ginny. I just said that's what he's saying." He walks around the desk and pats her on the shoulder very lightly, "Don't worry. I'll take care of Harry and Dumbledore will be none the wiser. It's about time someone knocked the golden boy back down a few notches anyway," he says bitterly, dropping his hand from her shoulder and moving to the door, "I'll be here all night if you decide you need me for anything," he says with a smile that's not really the regular smirk that plays on his lips as he opens the door, "And I'll take care of Harry in the morning."

Ginny headed out of the room to go up to get what she needed for the room of requirement, but at the door she stopped,"Thank you."with that she left. Knowing all she'd need was a change of clothes she raced off to her common room. No body was there when she got their. That was a good sign. Ginny grabbed her clothes and headed back out to the room of requirement.'I need a place to hide where Harry can't find.'This is what she repeated thrice over to herself to get into the room. Inside was a bed and a full bathroom already. Ginny sat on the bed and prepared for a long wait.

Draco had known that he wouldn't have to go looking for Harry. He knew Harry would come looking for him. Which was the reason why he hadn't offered to let Ginny stay with him, use Cherye's room for the night. And just as he suspected, Harry came strolling in around midnight, looking casual. Draco was looking casual too, reading the paper with his wand poised behind the newsprint, following Harry through the room, "I don't recall you being a prefect, Potter, I can't imagine what you'd be doing here," he says in a casual tone, hardly looking up at Harry from his paper. Harry is none the wiser to Draco's wand following him, and he smiles. Not at all a nice smile. "You know why I'm here you blond git," Harry says in an even tone, and Draco lowers his paper just enough to look at Harry, "Oh? Do I now? Why don't you refresh my memory?" Harry chuckles, pulling his wand out of his pocket, "I'm here because you're trying to steal my girl," Harry says, which makes Draco laugh. Draco raises an eyebrow, "Your girl? Ah. I thought for sure she wasn't dating you. That's what she told me anyway," he says, shaking his head. Harry mutters a quick spell, which is deflected by Draco's wand, which causes the newspaper to flutter away. "This is not a smart idea, Potter," Draco says in a dangerous tone, all pretense of casualness lost, "I want you to leave Ginny alone."

Ginny had been sitting on the bed doing nothing for almost two hours. It was starting to get old. She couldn't take the not knowing, she had to get down their and see what was going on for herself. Hopping off the bed she flung open the door to the room and raced down stairs. Several times almost falling into a statues or suites of armor. At one point Miss. Norris almost caught her as she dashed about. Knowing that if she was caught she'd be in more trouble than most. When she finally got to the head boys room she was shocked to see Harry already their, battling with Malfoy. Wanting to run into the middle and stop it would be a bad idea, but she wanted to. Instead Ginny edged along the side of the room.

Draco had seen her come in before Harry, and was able to sidestep in front of her before Harry was able to use her as a hostage. Harry seemed to think this cemented the idea of the two of them sleeping together, "I knew it!" he roars, still firing spells at Draco, which were easily deflected. Harry was angry. Very very angry, and very very bad at aiming when so terribly angry. Draco was a little more cautious, doing nothing more than deflecting spells at this moment in time, "Knew what you crazy git bastard?" Draco roared back over the sound of spells, to which Harry only bellowed with rage, "That you were fucking my girlfriend!" Draco heaves a sigh, now near enough to wrap one arm around his back and grab Ginny, to keep her from trying to move away and possibly get hit. "This man is fucking nuts," he mutters to her, keeping an eye on Harry.

"I thought you guys weren't going to do this until the morning.!" Ginny whispered back. She was afraid that by coming she threw off the fight to Harry advantage? But just sitting their was torture, she thought if she came down for a bit she could go back up before anyone was the wiser. Though if she knew she couldn't live with the guilt if Malfoy got badly hurt. Hearing the things Harry was yelling at Malfoy pissed Ginny off so much that she wanted to push Draco out of the way and hit Harry with a curse.

Draco shrugs a little, not taking his eyes off of Harry or his arm from around Ginny, even though she was pressed awkwardly close to his back and he felt it was rather inappropriiate, or would have been in a calmer situation. "He came looking for me, what was I supposed to do? 'Oh, sorry Harry. I'm supposed to kick your ass tomorrow, not tonight. Can you come back?' Do you really think it'd have worked?" He takes a moment of silence to aim a well placed hex at Harry's face, and for a moment the spells stop, Harry stumbling around the room holding his eyes. Draco skirts the wall towards the door to his dorm and gives Ginny an almost rough shove back into the room, "Stay here," he mutters quickly, slamming the door and turning back to Harry.


End file.
